


Interesting.

by cookiesclementine



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Oneshot, Prison (Walking Dead), they're both drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiesclementine/pseuds/cookiesclementine
Summary: Sasha and Glenn think they're doomed so Glenn decides to let out a secret.





	

› Iｎｔｅｒｅｓｔｉｎｇ.

The night was still young, and so was Sasha Williams and Glenn Rhee. Surviving out in a toxic world like theirs made them sometimes forget that they were actually young, and if the apocalypse never happened, they'd probably be at some huge party celebrating something. But sadly, they weren't at some fun party. . .They were stuck together, sitting up in one of the cell block's watchtowers with nothing but a bottle of alcohol.

“Don't think we're getting out of this one alive,” Glenn joked, trying to bring some light to the situation the two of them were in right now.

“You're probably right,” Sasha replied, letting out a sigh of exasperation.

Somehow, in someway, one of the contaminated sides of the cellblock budged and released all of the walkers that Rick and the other residents had locked in there. After all the hard work and risk to keep the walkers isolated, this shit happened.

Glenn let out a huff of breath, reaching his hand up to scratch the back of his neck. “Yeah. . . Well, I've learned that there's always a way out of a sticky situation.” Sasha sat in an opposite corner with her knees held up against her chest. She was already accepting her fate. She knew there was no way out of this. . . But that's when her eyes glued to something — the bottle of alcohol that sat just a few inches away from her. She reached her arm out for it, grasping her digits around the bottle. Her other hand worked to unscrew the cap to the beverage.

Glenn just watched the woman with interest, his brown eyes tracing over her hands as she finally got the bottle to open.

“And how is this going to help our situation?” He asked, his tone laced with sarcasm. Sasha rolled her eyes at him, moving the bottle up to her mouth to take a quick swig. “It won't,” She said, swallowing the warm and sour liquid, “But it'll help us feel better. . . It'll relieve the stress.” Sasha reached her arm out with the alcoholic beverage in hand. “Here,” She motioned for Glenn to take the bottle, “You'll need some. . .” Glenn obliged, now taking the bottle away from the woman. She was half right. This was better than just sitting there doing nothing. At least they'd have some fun. . . maybe.

• • •

“Wanna kno’ somethin’, Sash?” Glenn asked, his words all a slur.

Sasha let out a small hiccup before answering the man, “What?”

She lifted the bottle up, wrapping her lips around the top as she guzzled down some more of the beverage. Her face didn't even twist up into a grimace anymore, she was completely numb to the sensation in her throat.

“You're. . . You're so pretty and, and your lips are just so perfect and nice. I even had a dream I kissed you once.” Glenn turned his head to look in Sasha's direction, a huge, cheeky smile gracing his lips as he looked at the female. She too looked in his direction — except her lips didn't hold a smile. She just looked at him with a confused expression on her face. Her brows were furrowed and her eyes looked at him dubiously. “Me? B. . But what about Maggie?” She asked, stumbling over her words a bit.

Glenn scooted closer to Sasha until their legs touched and he placed his hand on her thigh, giving it a slight squeeze. “Look at us, we're surrounded by walkers. I'm deciding to let you know that I think you're beautiful, and I'd lo—” His words were cut short by Sasha as she lunged at him, looping both her arms around his neck. Her lips pressed against his, causing a flush of heat to rush up onto his cheeks.

He was absolutely shocked, he wasn't expecting this at all. Their lips brushed against each other and so did their tongues. “Mhm. . .” Sasha mumbled against his lips and Glenn wrapped his arms around her waist.

A few minutes passed by and their kiss finally broke, the two of them now trying to catch their breath.

The both of them knew that they did cross over a boundary. But still, there was no guilt or disappointment. They were just two people making the best of a terrible situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely not my best work but I love the idea of Sasha × Glenn.


End file.
